Beyond the Garden
by RyoJKuen
Summary: AU:Soma in recent years has been attracting a lot of attention from the culinary world; Which spells out trouble for his father, who so far has been doing what he can to hide Soma's lineage from under the ruse of Business Mogul Joel Yukihira and founder of Yukihira International. All is well until old friends bring up the past and possible a marriage proposal between two heirs. SxE
1. Chapter 1 : Divine's Advocate

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shokugeki No Soma nor do I own any of the brand items that I used as throughout this Fanfiction. They are purely there to add ambiance to the story._

Authors Note: Hello everyone this is my first Fanfiction! Allow me to apologise in advance for any mistakes such as grammar or misuse for Japanese suffixes. D:

Anyways, please don't hesitate to leave some love and reviews I appreciate any questions and criticism!

Enjoy the story!

~RJK Out!

 _P.S Keep in mind some(if not all) characters will be OOC(Out of Character)_

* * *

 _Chapter 1: A Broken Promise_

Yukihira International, a Company that offers personalized business consulting for some of the world's most renowned culinary establishments. Many of which are owned and ran by alumnus from prestigious culinary institute, Totsuki Culinary Academy. Helmed by founder Joel Yukihira whose mysterious appearance as an entrepreneur to the culinary business several years ago has recently attracted attention to the echelons of the culinary world.

Few know him as Joichiro Saiba, a renowned chef during his earlier years for his innovative interpretation of various cuisines from around the world. His son Soma Yukihira, the heir to the company has created an extensive portfolio of clientele for his prowess in business management consulting as well as possessing exceptional qualities of a chef when preparing sample pieces exclusively for his clients.

 _ **-/Executive's Office/-/Yukihira Int. Consulting Group. Company building/-**_

Joel Yukihira a red-haired man with a well-groomed goatee is in his late thirties can be seen looking across the Tokyo skyline from a panoramic window behind his desk.

Disregarding the typical cityscape chaos, he found Tokyo to be quite peaceful today. Well..that was swiftly interrupted when his video conference phone rudely woke him back from his daydream.

The caller id read 'Totsuki Culinary Academy'

Joichiro thought to himself

'Odd for them to contact me through video conference'

Joichiro upon lack of considering who might be on the other side of the call accepted the call for him to completely regret his decision upon recognizing the caller.

Realizing that the call was accepted Azami Nakiri a man who appears to be in his mid-thirties greets Joichiro with a smug grin Before he asked

"Joichiro Saiba, or was it Joel Yukihara? You sure made a sincere effort to cover your tracks where have you been all this time?"

Joichiro began to think to himself, 'this guy is trying to fuck with me I should try to it play and make seem like he got the wrong guy...that's not going to work on this weasel'

Joichiro decided to give in and see what Azami wanted from him, Joichiro responded

"Oh you know traveling the world, started a small company that specializes in consulting for small clients you know... normal stuff."

Azam gave another smirk however his facial expression went south And responded to Joichiro

"I wouldn't consider your company small Joichiro, your company has garnered a respectable reputation, more so than what you credit it for."

Joichiro's face remained relatively expressionless when he replied

"I would like it that way, I don't like attracting unwanted attention from some people."

Azami gave an exaggerated pout as he replied

"Oh I hope you don't mean Gin and I, Joichiro, and surely not gramps"

Seeing through his obvious attempts to tick him off, Joichiro's patients was starting to grow thin. With an irritated expression as he gave an ultimatum

"Surely you have better things to do Azami...now hurry up before I end the call"

Azami quickly broke his charade as he began to soften his expression but still keeping his arrogant smirk he replied

"The reason for this call is regarding a potential marriage proposal for your son; though I do love irritating you.. It...Brings back fond memories of the good ol days"

At the mentioning of his son Joichiro expression immediately changed to a scorn. He wasn't against it, but for Azami to actually be the one to first bring up the matter gave him chills.

Azami as if on cue from seeing Joichiros reaction gave a puzzling look before he asked

"Oh come on you think we wouldn't know? Congrats by the way who knew you would be a family man."

Joichiro gave scruff, before his expression relaxed, rationalizing how they found about his son. He realized 'although within the company bio it did list soma as an employee doesn't take a genius to figure out their common surname'. Nonetheless, Joichiro had to give them recognition

"Now I'm curious about this marriage proposal why my son of all the potential big shot play boys throughout the world"

Azami was offended but he knew Joichiro was a humble man unlike *ahem* himself he gave cool expression and responded

"Please besides my daughter your son has already a reputation that rivals my niece Alice, in fact it would have been a lot harder to track you two down without him. kid of his caliber was bound to be scouted by Totsuki sooner or later and you know it. In fact I believe he has earned a nickname of Divine's Advocate; who would've thought he turned out to be, Asura's son."

Joichiro thought to himself and realized he could have done a better job at concealing Soma ventures but instead failed to realize the alarming rate of growth of soma Clientele. But Joichiro was curious even if their reasoning was based on soma talent why would they choose him? Another thing that came to his mind what do they gain? As he sees it they don't benefit anything other than obtaining soma. He was back from his thoughts to only look at an Azami giving him a look similar to a bird watching its soon to be prey. Breaking the cold stare Joichiro wanted to know what was behind their sudden proposition.

"I'm sure the honor of marrying into the Nakiri Family is something many in culinary world wish to aspire, which you still have me guessing what your true intentions are." Joichiro said with an expression that mimicked his curiosity

Azami gave his once again his signature smirk before he spoke.

"Well you see, In this day of age teenagers seem to disregard the whole romance and true love crap that we had to deal with it. Which is unfortunate since Erina seems to take that philosophy to heart and would rather spend her time and effort on creating new recipes while holed up in her room with her aide. Though I originally didn't care what she did in her spare time but recently my niece has been making constant news headlines with her dating life with a fellow Totsuki classmate. Aria would be rolling in her grave if she knew her daughter was to be outshined by her brothers. Of course I also can't have her fall in love with some small diner mutt...Despite that scenario would ever happen-"

Joichiro interrupted Azami and promptly gave him a snarky comment

"You make it sound like you're breeding a show dog than actually taking into account the possible compatibility the two of them have for each other."

Azami liked the idea pitch but quickly refuted to dissuade any troublesome misunderstandings.

"Oh that was a figure of speech"

*though I'm interested in what they'll offspring*

Azami facial expression gave an impression of a conniving weasel. however, Joichiro was quick to notice.

"Knowing you I doubt it," Joichiro said with a stern expression.

Azami gave a playful pout that most would question his sexual orientation.

"Oh, my you seem to misjudge my intentions and goodwill" Replied Azami with that same bashful smirk.

"You know I still don't trust you since that shit you pulled before your second year..." Said Joichiro as he gave another stern glare.

Azami shrugged his shoulders before he playfully replied

"Oh come on let's be adults and let bygones be bygones"

Joichiro knew derailing the subject at hand was pointless and got back on topic.

"Like I said I question their compatibility..."

Azami face began to twist in anger

"You think your son is too good for my daughter?" Azami replied with a sneer

Joichiro expression gave a sorrowful face and tried to appease for the misunderstanding.

"That's not what I'm trying to sa-"

Azami didn't let the crimson hairs man finish and continued to vent his anger in a rant.

"Oh aren't you so high and mighty if anything you should be honored that you get the opportunity to be part of the Nakiri Group."

Joichiro upon hearing the outburst calmly changed his expression to a stern before he replied with a scruff.

"I wonder what gave you the impression that we were at all interested in being part of the Group in the first place?"

Azami losing his common composure finally went ballistic

"Listen here Saib-"

Joichiro had enough this guy was going to end up raising his blood pressure and any further discussion with his former junior would continue to ruin his mood for the rest of the day. Before he can let Azami finish he ended the call.

 _ **[Conference call ended]**_

A crimson-haired teenager walked into his father's office but appeared to have teary eyes.

Noticing his son's presence in the room, Joichiro looked up to see that the teenager had what appears to be a congested nose.

"Ah soma kun do you have a cold? " asked Joichiro with a concerned tone.

Soma was still recovering from his ordeal before he replied to his father.

"I don't know it must be allergies, I suddenly went to a sneezing frenzy after I left the elevator into your reception lounge."

Joichiro assumed what could be the cause for his sons mishap but disregarded it since no harm was done. However Joichiro was still hung up on the proposal this was evident as his face gave an expression of worry and doubt.

Soma noticing that his father expression was unusual to his usual carefree persona. Soma walked up to his father desk and noticed the conference phone touch screen was displaying the recent call.

Curious Soma asked

"Were you in a conference call with a client?"

Broken from his thoughts from his son's sudden question Joichiro replied

"Not necessarily he is closer to an unwanted door salesman than anything else."

Soma's curious upon hearing that it was a salesman quickly asked

"Really..what was he selling?"

Joichiro quickly gave his son a puzzled look before he replied

"It's fine I already dealt-"

Conference screen rings

"-With it"

Joichiro has a sweat drop upon seeing the name

Soma looks up to the conference screen and immediately awestruck at the caller id

"You going to pick it up, dad? If I'm not mistaken Senzaemon Nakiri is-" Soma is interrupted by his father

"I know who it is.." Joichiro replied with a scruff

Soma gave his father an expression that modeled his confusion before he asked his father who looked like he was stuck in a daze.

"Well, aren't you going to pick up then? We must be doing very well for the Culinary Godfather himself to personally knock on our doorstep" replied Soma gleefully

 _ **Answers call**_

Soma was caught off guard by

Senzaemon who sat between Gin and Azami.

"You have some very important guests today..."

Soma gave a sheepish grin

Senzaemon gazes towards soma

"Yukihira Soma...a pleasure to meet the Culinary World's Advocate"

Soma gave a respectful bow

"I can only say the same Culinary Underworld Boss, what pleasure do we humble folks have with the three heads of the Totsuki Group" replied soma with a slight tone of arrogance

"Oh, my cheeky little bastard is like his father..which reminds me."

Azami faced turned into a grimace as he glared at the older Redhead.

"I'm not done with you yet Joichiro!"

"Oh, my Azami still hot blooded with empty threats. Typical" as Joichiro simply shrugged his shoulders.

.

"Why you-"

Azami complexion started to turn red with rage until he was interrupted from his melt down by Gin who had displayed a stoic expression.

"Enough Azami be serious and remember the reason why we are reconnecting with Joichiro-San and his son."

Azami settled down and regained his composure.

Gin continued on.

"Joichiro I think Azami explained what was offered; what is your input on the matter?"

Joichiro face stiffened for a moment before his expression relaxed right after. He gave a sigh and responded in a passive tone.

"I'm neutral about this and only wish for Soma to benefit and not for him to feel pressured."

During this conversion, Soma was patiently tuning into the adults conversation until he heard the mentioning of his name.

"Dad what are you guys talking about?" Soma asked nonchalantly.

As if on cue the older Nakiri interrupted before Joichiro could even attempt to explain.

"I think we should discuss further on the topic in person don't you think Joichiro?" Senzaemon tone of voice gave the suggestion a little more weight that leaned towards more of an order than anything else.

Joichiro unfazed by the elderly man with the huge menacing aura gave a sheepish reaction.

"Geez...that means.I need to reschedule our prior engagements today, soma you should get ready we're paying the Totsuki Group a visit."

Joichiro gave another sigh and began to email his secretary to handle today's appointments and to have them rescheduled. However

Senzaemon clears his throat to reobtain The older redhead's attention.

"Actually Joichiro please meet us at the Nakiri Estate inside Totsuki"

Joichiro gave a slight pause and nodded his head to signify his agreement. Both Gin and Azami pulled out their tablets and began to fiddle with them meanwhile Senzaemon pulled out his phone and began to speak to someone in what he understood to be French.

It seemed like everyone within the room including the three guys in the conference call all knew what is going on except for the young redhead who throughout the whole ordeal was left out of the discussion what he assumed to be involve him in some way.

Soma out of confusion blurted out upon hearing that he was canceling all of his appointments today.

"Wait what about my clients today?" Soma facial expression gave that of worry and encumbrance.

Joichiro nonchalantly waved his hand as if swatting away a fly.

" I'll let your aide know to reschedule, this matter takes precedence over everything you have planned today" Joichiro didn't look away from his screen As he continued to write his email to his company's department managers

This caught Soma's attention since it was rare for his father to even cancel even only one appointment let alone a day's worth. Whatever it is it must be very detrimental for the company.

"Really? I'm curious how this involves me but I have no objections. I'll meet you down in the parking garage then?" Soma didn't question any further waited on his father's reply.

Joichiro still caught up in his computer and waved him off.

"Please do, let me finish with Them and I'll head down" Joichiro flashed his son a genuine grin.

As Soma walk out into the receptionist room he called for an elevator and began to drift his thoughts into what could be the reason for visiting the Nakiri Group, especially on their institution of all places.

"Young Master" the receptionist petite voice barely took Soma out of his deep thought.

Soma looked around and noticed the petite girl was flustered from behind her desk.

"Ah, you're The new receptionist dad hired, I hope he is not causing you too much trouble." Soma gave a Sincere smile.

The already red face girl became an even Crimson color that matched the red heads hair.

"Oh..um it's no problem really...um I just wanted to let you know that elevator is out of service..."

Her voice cracked at the last few words from her shyness.

Soma was appalled that this girl got hired from how timid she is. Though he could tell she was a genuine nice person behind that timid personality.

"you're sure a timid person I wish you luck with in our company, we can help fix that timid personality of yours." Soma gave another smile until he just thought he misheard her for a second.

Megumi's heart fluttered, the rumors from the HR lady was right Yukihira Soma is really a prince that befits his position as an heir of the company. Though she failed to sense his fiery outburst that the HR lady warned her about. She thought to herself 'Just a mean gossip I suppo-'

"DID YOU JUST SAY THE ELEVATOR IS OUT OF SERVICE?!WERE ON THE FREAKING 37thFLOOR!" Soma exploded from the absurdity.

The Violette Megumi shriveled from the sudden outburst and fainted. 'I spoke too soon'

Soma snapped out of his outburst and quickly helped Megumi back into her chair behind her desk and headed down the fire escape stairs.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Joichiros Office**_

Senzaemon eyes were glistening.

"Oh I look forward to your cooking Joichiro rumors fly around that your repertoire has grown substantially with your travels since you left unexpectedly" the elderly Nakiri could not imagine what new dishes his infamous apprentice has garnered over the years.

Joichiro meanwhile was focused on his computer. And shrugged his shoulders towards his former mentor.

"I'm sorry but as far it concerns I don't cook outside my household anymore" as replied nonchalantly.

" Oh, nonsense I'm not asking you to be my personal chef I have others for that. It's your personal dishes that I'm craving Joichiro and besides I'm sure Erina will be looking forward to your cooking once again" Senzaemon gave a hearty laugh

Joichiro grimaced slightly at the imposing laugh but continued to type away on his keyboard. And momentarily looked up towards the conference screen and returned a chuckle.

"You flatter me to much old man besides, if you mention it I'm sure soma kun would love to show his skills in front of you three and Our dear Princess Erina" Joichiro gave another slight shrug

The three men looked amongst each other at the suggestion. Until the usual serious face, Gin betrayed a smirk.

"You know that might not be a bad idea how about we make this a little more interesting Joichiro?"

Joichiro as if on cue replied

"Haha I'm already ahead of ya"

As Joichiro gestured towards his computer with the master interface to the building's infrastructure and restarted the elevator programs.

Joichiro rose from behind his desk and grabbed his blazer. He momentarily looked back towards the three men and began to walk towards his office reception room.

"I'll be seeing you then gentlemen, I hope you'll be taking care of things on your end for this evening?"

Before the three men could reply Joichiro had already left his office. Not that it matters anyway Gin had already knew what needed to be done as they ended the call.

Gin gave an awkward chuckle at his old friend.

"Sly as ever Asura"

 _ **-/Receptionist Desk/-**_

Joichiro began to approach his newly hired receptionist but noticed that she had been knocked out cold. Unfazed He reached over the desk and paged the lobby downstairs. A moment later a harsh voice bellowed from the intercom.

"WHAT IS IT, THIS TIME, MEGUMI!"

Joichiro recognized the voice of the department head for HR. Caught off guard for a moment he replied.

"Ah Ms. Saiga, could you please send someone for Megumi she appears to be knocked out cold though I'm pretty sure Soma-kun was the one responsible."

The intercom was dead silent until the previous Horace voice was replaced with a more soft-spoken tone.

"President, please excuse my unsettling behavior, I'll send someone up immediately."

Joichiro gave a chuckle.

" Anyways, please have Sebastian prepare the estate car for Totsuki Academy."

The timid voice couldn't help but crack at the mentioning of Totsuki.

"Too-t-suki sir? Right away I'll have him by the time you're down!"

"Excellent, thank you again Ms. Saiga..ah.. I almost forgot once I reach the main lobby I won't have much time to explain but please let Soma-kun know I had already left for the academy and will be waiting for him there." Replied a gleeful Joichiro

"Yes, sir I'll make sure to pass it on to the young master." Ms. Saiba replied with a serious tone

25 minutes later...

 _ **-/Front entrance to the fire escape stairs/-**_

Soma reached the lobby and was heaving up what remained of his lungs.

" what...the...hell..." Soma gasped

'Oh man I'm in terrible shape I need to work out again.'

Soma exhausted from his last-minute exercise in dress shoes and slacks failed to recognize approaching him.

"Soma-Kun, the president mentioned that he will be leaving for Totsuki ahead of you. He asked me to datalink you the least congested route to Nakiri Private Estate in Totsuki Academy."

Caught off guard from the straight to the point Business Woman, Soma was barely able to regain his posture.

"Geez, lady you have a knack to randomly appear from nowhere-Wait what.. dad already left!?"

simply nodded as she took out her tablet and began working on something while she waited for Soma to recover his composure.

Appalled for a moment he knew he couldn't waste any time standing here, if it was one thing Soma was known for, it was being fashionably late. And today he didn't want to leave a bad impression on bigwigs from a wealthy conglomerate.

Sensing that Soma was caught up to the current situation, Saiga looked up from what she was doing and waited for Soma to respond.

"Could you datalink the route to my Aventador?" Soma asked nonchalantly

Ms. Saiga jaw dropped at the request recalling fully what happened last time Soma drove his Lamborghini. Needless to say, it was fortunate that Soma didn't get his visa revoked.

"You can't be serious Soma-Kun, do I need to remind you the last time you drove that thing almost put the company's reputation in Jeopardy, besides the president has restricted you from driving it since then." Reported the now antsy women.

Soma shrugged his shoulders as he **attempted** to recall what happened, but for some reason he can't be bothered, he knew time was of the essence. And completely disregarded the older lady's pleas as he walked towards the service elevator to the underground garage compound. Until he remembers the reason he was running late in the first place. He pressed the call for an elevator and then immediately the already ready elevator door opened. He was confused and look back to Ms. Saiga who immediately noticed and returned a concerned facial expression.

"Are you sure- wha-what's with that look is something is on my face?" As Saiga gave a slight blush from the spontaneous glare that caught her off guard.

"Weren't all the elevators out of service?" Soma's face slowly turned into a scowl.

Ms. Saiba face was, even more, confused as she gave her reply. "Elevators out of service? I don't think they were ever out of service though the president did temporary disabled them for testing the headquarters new infrastructure-console."

Soma knew that his father was able to leave before him was fishy and the fact he didn't wait for him was really pushing it. He knew his dad would rarely leave before him on cooperative meetings like this and the fact that he interacted with those three was unique and abnormal when compared to regular clients. He wanted to know what was going on he hated being out of the loop especially if it pertains him in some way.

Soma knew that the answers he needed were going to be waiting for him at Nakiri family estate. He walked into the elevator with a face portraying as an individual in deep thought however upon turning around that face was immediately replaced by a facial expression of a giddy 8-year-old inside a candy store. Ms. Saiba was dumbfounded as she witnesses a rare opportunity to see a serious soma only for her to be disappointed as if was immediately replaced with that of a stupid grin.

Soma gave a peace sign towards the businesswoman as the door began to close.

As soon as the doors close it was only a few seconds where they reopened to the first level of the underground parking garage that housed all of the vehicles for the employees of Yukihara International. This particular floor however housed Management and VIP guest so there were countless Luxury brand vehicles. However one car, in particular, stood out the most as it was Soma's whiteout Lamborghini, LP-700-4 Aventador.

It was a gift from a client in Italy, if he recalls the gentleman briefly mentioned that he had a pair of sons whom were studying culinary arts abroad, but he didn't bother to mention where exactly.

"Not that it is relevant to me anyways," Soma thought out loud to himself. As he approached his car and climbed into the fighter jet styled driver seat. As soon as he started the ignition the Aventadors monster v12 resounded through the parking garage as he heard several car alarms begin to trip from the massive sound reverberation Echoing throughout the parking structure. As he waited for the engine dip, the a chime echoed in the car with a message appearing in the head unit accompanied by a synthetic voice. "Datalink Successful, Loading Route to destination: Totsuki Academy. Please confirm- Soma..."

Soma grin was from ear to ear as couldn't control his excitement.

"Aw, man this never get olds so freaking coo-."

The synthetic voice interrupted Him.

"I'm sorry-soma- I didn't understand your answer please speak clearly"

Soma cold sweated from the car's A.I.

"-Yes! confirm destination to Totsuki Academy."

Another chime resonated and the route began to map out on the head unit's display.

"Understood please drive responsibly Soma" the voice faded as the route was finished.

And as if on cue Soma was off speeding towards Totsuki Academy with little to no complication throughout the drive.

25 minutes later he could see the landmark pagoda atop the mountain and began to approach the front entrance to Totsuki Academy.

Soma began to notice the mountainous ranges encompassing the majority of the campus

"Hmm I hope there aren't too many steep slopes on the roads there or I'm screwed," he thought to himself.

However upon getting closer to the entrance, he noticed his father's estate car parked on the side with several men in black suits stationed in Front of the entrance, one of the men motioned towards Soma's Aventador to approach the gate and to lower his window.

Another man in black appeared from the gatehouse while talking to someone on his concealed headset. He approached soma side and greeted him with a neutral smile.

"Hello, Mr. Yukihira I presume?"

"Yes um how do I get to the Nakiri Estate from here?" replied a nervous Soma

The man gave a slight frown as he took a glance at Soma's car.

"Unfortunately the roads inside are restricted to Cars that meet our safety clearance, we would like your cooperation and ask you to leave your car here and we will take you to the Nakiri Estate via our VIP transport," the man said in a strictly professional tone as he motioned towards a blacked out car

Soma grimaced at the sight of the aforementioned car.

"That just looks like a blacked out Nissan Altima..."

The man wasn't pleased with where the conversations as heading as he began to show signs of irritation.

"Sir please understand, that this model vehicle is the most luxurious in terms of accessibility for the roads in the academy."

"If that was the case you guys could have gotten an m4 or something" Soma not wanting to be the stickler but he felt he needed to offer his opinion.

"I'll make sure to pass that on to the headmaster Mr. Yukihira." Defeated, the man was tasked to stall Yukihira Soma long enough but at this pace, the kid was Going to end up delaying things if he keeps this charade on.

"Oh no worries umm what was your name by the way? I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other quite often from now on" Soma failing to access the aura coming from the man.

"-Bernard Ho sir, assistant director of security for the Academy, at your service" Bernard sighed feeling anguish.

"Right Berno no worries I'll let him know for ya, so are we ready to depart?" Soma asked Bernard after he parked right aside his father car.

"yes sir please allow me to open the door for you" as Bernard mumbled something unintelligible to his headset briefly while opening the rear passenger for The teenager

"Thank you Berno" as soma climbed into the sedan.

Ignoring the redheads attempt to give him a ridiculous nickname. Bernard climbed into the driver seat and proceeded past the sentries.

The sentries bowed in unison after they crossed the gate house and continued onto the campus main road. Soma notices the drastic incline as the road continued on.

'Man it's been like 15 minutes of awkward dead silence, I'm gonna try to, at least, pass time by conversing with Bernard.' Soma thought to himself for a moment until his eyes caught Bernard taking a glance at him from the rear view mirror.

At that very same moment Bernard was curious and surprised on how quiet his passenger was being as he checks his rear view mirror only for him to regret it soon after.

Not skipping a beat.

"At least, say something Berno, you've been quiet since we left the gatehouse... Which reminds how far is the estate from the main campus?...are we there yet?...come on talk to me...Talk!... to!...me!" Soma launched his relentless grasp for attention towards his unsuspecting driver.

Under his breath, Bernard uttered 4 words

"Oh My God Why..."

Meanwhile at the Estate

A Blonde teen is seen sipping on her Tea as she sat in Front of Azami's desk. Her face was expressionless.

Azami's face, however, mimicked that of a concerned father.(an. LOL)

"My precious daughter Erina. Oh, you remind me so much of your mother..." As he rose from his chair and walked around his desk and kneels in Front of her as he softly brushes back her bangs and caresses her cheek.

Erina's face gave a slight blush. As her facial momentarily Betrayed that of fear as her father's cold hands left a cold sensation upon their wake.

"-You Interrupted my preparation for proctoring the incoming transfers for what reason? if I might ask father?" As Erina spine tingled as her father began to give her his icy glare.

Azami smiled at his daughter and after a moment of silence, he quickly rose from his position and began to move towards the window behind his desk that overlooked a large botanical garden behind the Estate.

In the center of the garden overlooking the large fountain stood a life-sized statue of women that looked remarkably identical to Erina with a small difference in length of hair. Azami continued to stare blankly at the statue for the what he felt was an eternity.

Meanwhile, Erina was patiently waiting for her father as she knew not to interrupt him when he overlooked his window; as she felt in the rare occasions where her father was not regularly scheming, it was during times he would look toward her mother memorial statue where he showed signs of weakness.

"Erina, clear your schedule for today and prepare yourself for tonight. we will be entertaining some very important guests this evening." Azami's tone suggested that it meant that topic was not open for discussion as it was also not a suggestion as it was an order.

"As you wish Father. I'll be seeing you later in the evening then" Erina rose from her seat and calmly bowed towards her father and courtly excused herself from her father's study.

With the sound of door closing, Azami began to hold back tears as he looked back to his wife statue.

"Thank you for understanding Erina; I'm sorry Aria I promised that our daughter wouldn't have to go through what we were forced into, in the end, I broke our only promise to each other...I'm sorry...please forgive me." Azami muffled tears could faintly be heard beyond the heavy oak door, with a teary-eyed Erina silently sniffling behind it.

'What does he mean by our promise?' Erina thought to herself only for her thoughts to be quickly interrupted by her pink-haired assistant.

"Mi'lady please allow me" as Hisako took out a handkerchief from her breast pocket and lightly brushed away Erina tears so her mascara wouldn't be ruined. Erina caught off guard for a moment and jumped enough for Hisako to smudge her makeup.

Hisako froze as a large smudge ran down

Erina's face. Hisako began to bow endlessly towards Erina as she stood there dumbfounded.

"Hisako what's wrong?" upon realizing it was her aid that interrupted her train Of thoughts.

Hisako now prepared for her punishment, reluctantly took out a pocket mirror and showed her mistress what had happened to her face. Upon realizing that her face mimicked that of Emo-Punk connoisseur.

She muffled her screams as she felt that if any of the servants were to see her in her current state, she would be the topic of gossip amongst the estate staff. She quickly turned to her aid and pulled her along to a full blown sprint towards her room.

"Mi'lady I understand that you're currently unpresentable for your normal affairs but is it necessary for us to sprinting down the hallways like this? What if we were to run into someone? at most I predict this will be attracting more attention, let alone dissuade it."

After about 5 minutes of sprinting and snooping around corners Hisako legs were beginning to get the best of her; fortunately they arrived relatively unspotted to Erina's room.

"Quick help me Hisako! Get the makeup remover!- No, not that one get the one next to it!" Within five minutes Erina's face was clean of any residual makeup, she took a quick glance at her phone to see what time it was.

She had to get ready for tonight's guests, not that she cared for whoever they might be in the first place. However, she did begin to question the current scenario, as normally she would be informed at least a 3-day notice when there were going to be guests visiting the campus as well as the estate. Erina for a second suddenly realized and recounted the frequency of the estate ever having guests. She suddenly realized it was really rare for the estate to ever personally cater towards any group of guests let alone an individual outside the Nakiri Family.

"Mi'lady I've prepared the bath for you, whenever you are ready, in the meantime do you have any ideas what you will be wearing?"

Hisako eyes were looking down towards the floor as she was not worthy of looking eye to eye with her mistress without her makeup on.

Erina who was blanking out for second only caught the last part of what her aide said and nonchalantly replied "-oh-umm- how about the Cherry Blossom Kimono?" Erina recalling her newest Kimono her grandfather gave her for the New Year.

Hisako eyes gleamed as she rushed towards Erina's walk in closet and momentarily disappeared until soon Emerged with the traditional dress in tow.

"Is this what you meant Mi'lady?" Hisako gave a slight curtsy

Erina took a glance and immediately was overjoyed to finally getting the opportunity to wear it accordingly.

"Than I'll take my bath than Hisako." Erina began to undress her school uniform on her way Towards her bathroom. By the time she reached her bathtub she was down to her lacy wear as she began to unhook her bra the steam began to caress her breast as she continued to slip off her panties and began to slip into the soothing water.

A chill shot throughout her body as she began to take in the aromatic candles Hisako lit around her bathtub.

Erina suddenly starts to hum Spice.

"Ahh, this so relaxing, to complete this all I need now is his cooking and I will be forever in bliss.- Oh, where are you now I wonder Joichiro-San." Erina whimpers as she dunked herself into the water as she began to blush from reminiscing her childhood crush.

'I wish tonight's guest was Joichiro-San...*sigh*... it's impossible, the father made it clear that there was going to be more than one guest.*sigh* I hope at least someone my age is going to be there...nothing but middle age old men in this damn estate.*sigh* such wishful thinking...' As Erina slowly started to Drift off

 _ **At this moment, all four men in the dining room and a Soma began to sneeze uncontrollably**_

 _ **All 5 People: " Aish who's talking about me eh!?"**_

* * *

Authors Note: So what did you guys think? This story took me about a month as I would usually add a few dialogue but then for to me to remove it or change it the next day. Of course, the occasional writers block would take its toll on me as well. Anyways enough of my rambling! I hope you guys enjoyed my story hopefully, I can push out my next chapter soon until then ciao!

~RJK


	2. Chapter 2: A Room of Misunderstandings

Hello Guys, RKJ back again! You guys have been awesome with your favs and reviews. since I uploaded my story my email feed has been blowing up in the past few days. :D Which has been a huge motivation factor for me to get this chapter out to you guys as soon as possible. You may have noticed this chapter is substantially shorter than the pilot chapter, and I can explain! School has just started for me so I won't be able to deliver long chapters unfortunately however a plus is I will be able to publish more frequently and would allow me to combat writer's block as shorter chapter means, I can maintain the pace of my story. I hope you guys aren't to disappointed :(

As a reminder my grammar and punctuation are terrible. In fact, my 1st-grade teacher is probably rolling in her grave thinking where she went wrong with me. "I'm sorry your probably not dead and I'm only using you as a figure of speech."

 **"I'm sorry you're probably not dead..and I'm only using you as a figure of speech."**

 **But please do leave more reviews and point out anything that might be inconsistent as ill try to clear it up in the next chapter. In the meantime please enjoy!**

P.S if it was unclear, the main paring is Soma and Erina.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Room of Misunderstandings**

Sniffles* man I guess I really do have a cold, geez." Soma slouched and began to lean his head against the car window and as he began to stare blankly out towards the sunset...

'-...SUNSET!'

Bernard who was focusing on driving so far was beginning to notice that his passenger was prone to having random moments of monolog with himself. Frankly speaking, he was starting to get creeped out by the kid. Bernard then noticed that Soma's facial expression changed as if he realized something was wrong.

"I know this school is supposed to be huge and all but we've been literally been driving for 40 minutes, it's beginning to sunset now! How far is the Estate exactly, Berno?" Soma asked as he noticed they were on a ridge that overlooked one of the academy's large natural lake.

Bernard gave a sigh as he looked up to his rear view mirror.

'I guess he was bound to notice something was off.' Bernard thought to himself.

"Oh no, the Estate is only 20 minutes from the entrance were just taking the scenic route upon recommendation by the headmaster" Bernard replied with carefree tone while maintaining a deep focus on the road.

"Your kidding right?. Wait, does this mean I'm not late?" Soma who sounded a bit to relieve.

"No sir, from what I can tell you regarding your visit this evening; you are by no means late. In fact, you are actually right on time." Bernard emphasized the last few words but Soma failed to suspect anything out of the ordinary.

Back inside Erina's bathroom

Erina who almost dozed off from her bath, fortunately enough She managed to get ready with help from Hisako, for tonight's dinner. As Hisako tied up Erina's hair into a bun, she held everything together with a pair of decorated chopsticks. Erina who was too caught up on her phone didn't notice that her aide had already finished.

Hisako who was patiently waiting for Erina to acknowledge her handy work looked down to see what made Erina so focused.

Upon realization that her friend/mistress was texting someone. Normally Hisako would have kept herself from prying on what Erina does, however, Hisako instantly became locked jaw as she took a peek over Erina's shoulder to she who she was texting.

"No way, how?" Hisako gasped under her breath and was stunned for a moment until she jumped a little from the loud knock on the bedroom door.

"-Who is it?" Erina caught off guard from the knocking. She immediately placed her phone down as she waited for a response.

"It's me, my dear, may I come in?" Erina immediately recognized the soft voice of her grandfather on the other side of the door. She stumbled a little as she rose from her chair in her dash to her door.

On the way to the door, her mad dash caused her narrow escaping from tripping on herself, due to her kimono almost made her trip several times. Upon reaching the door, she flung the door open to see her grandfather face with a concerned expression.

"Yes...Grandfather, is-there something- you need me?" She spoke a little out of breath from her last minute triathlon.

For a moment the look of worry was still written across Senzaemon's face; however his facial expression relaxed as noticed that everything was alright and if his memory serves him well he recalled his granddaughter can be antsy at times during sometimes each month. He gave her a genuine smile as he patted her on the head.

"It's okay my dear, you're a maturing woman after all! I should've assumed yours were going through that process today as you've been pretty skittish this past week. I'll leave you to it then!" Senzaemon as soon as he said what he had to say quickly began to head back to his study.

Erina who was red-faced through his last minute lecture was so dumbfounded at what her grandfather said, that words couldn't have even come to her mind on how she could even respond or fix the misunderstanding. However before Senzaemon reached the end of the hall he stopped for a moment after realizing his purpose of visiting her personally in the first place. He immediately turned back towards a confused/flustered Erina.

Noticing her grandfather was back where he was moments ago, Erina snapped from her thoughts as she was mentally bracing herself from what her grandfather was going to say next.

However, this time, Senzaemon had on a very-serious face.

"Achem.. I almost forgot why I came here in the first place... I need you to stop by the kitchen and oversea tonight's dinner, we have a guest- chef for tonight as well so please treat him Well-of course after you-*achem*- finish with what you were doing of course." Erina whose face was deep Crimson as her mouth was fighting the urge to scream at her grandpa.

"-Gran-"

Senzaemon, without skipping a beat proceeded back down the hallway. Where whatever words Erina did manage to blurt out were now out of earshot as her grandfather was already halfway down the hallway.

In a fit of frustration, Erina slammed her door in a quick fashion that startled Hisako who was waiting patiently near her vanity desk. Erina who was at a lost for words for a moment to recover her composure as she looked at her assistant with a distressed expression.

"Something has been going on since this morning, first with my father and now my grandfather are both acting odd. What's, even more, peculiar is the last minute chef for tonight; it seems really reckless for those two to ask someone in such a last minute itinerary. Hisako helps me out of this kimono, and fetch me chef attire."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Hisako almost instantly snapped to attention and hastily walked inside the closet and to once again reappear from it with a doubled breasted jacket with The Nakiri Family crest embroidered into it, accompanied by white slacks.

Erina took a final glance at herself in the mirror and begins to slip out of her Kimono and changes into her uniform. She noticed her hair was still held together with the pair of chopsticks Hisako did earlier and reached for them only for her to stop midway and headed towards her bedroom door.

"Thank you, Hisako. Something is fishy and it starts with that 'Guest Cook'" Erina flips her hair and with Hisako on toe, heads towards the estates main kitchen.

In front of the estate

The blacked-out Altima had just arrived in front of the Nakiri Estate. Waiting outside several men dressed in attire Similar to Bernard were lined up in two parallel columns facing each other.

Standing near front door stood a tall-muscular man who stood to at least 6 ft. It took Soma a few moments to register the stoic man himself, Gin Dojima. The General Manager of Totsuki Traditional Resort and Spa and Director of Marketing for the Nakiri group.

Quickly he noticed a slender if not sickish looking man with a matching pale complexion standing beside Gin. It didn't take long for soma to recognize him as, Azami Nakiri. The man who sired God's gift to the culinary world, and the Director of Logistics for the Nakiri Group.

Soma who looked at the massive estate was in awe as the estate itself was beyond what Soma expected to be a home since he lived in a condo with his dad but even then both were often traveling so they were restricted to hotel suites a majority of the time.

*ahem

Bernard clears his throat to grab the attention of his VIP passenger.

Soma drew away from his thoughts momentarily looked towards the front where his driver was returning the look.

"Sir, we have arrived, please allow me to get the door for you. Master Nakiri and Director Dojima are waiting for you, we must not have them wait too long now." Soma looked back towards his the estate as he gave a seldom nod.

Bernard walked around the car and did a slight bow while he began to open Soma's door. The moment Somas began to step out the two columns of men as if on sync, all bowed at the same time.

"Welcome Young Master Yukihira, we welcome you on behalf of the Nakiri family to the estate!"

Soma cringed a little from the honorifics used before his surname.

Soma recovering from the sudden welcome returned a bow.

"Thank you for having me" Soma began to walk towards Gin and Azami, Upon getting closer both men appeared to grow in height as they dwarfed Soma upon reaching them. Gin had a ferocious presence behind his smirk. Azami, however, gave off a threatening glare for a second but immediately returned to a half-assed smile.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the Divine's Advocate!" As Gin stuck out his hand for a handshake.

"Bah- if he's Asura's son than he is probably the Devil's Advocate," Azami said under his breath.

Gin clears his throat and Azami unfazed and just shrugs his shoulders.

"I didn't say anything, why are your panties in such a bunch Dojima?" Azami said with a sarcastic tone.

Soma reached for Gin's handshake, however, the moment Soma Cupped Gin's hand, Soma's instinct's began to go off and was able to counter Gin's monstrous grip. Soma's face was relaxed, as he looked into Gin fierce eyes that mimicked that of a tiger's gaze.

"You don't give this handshake to just anybody do you Sir?" Soma asked playfully

"HoHo looks sure can be deceiving. Your right Soma-kun I normally don't give my handshakes in this matter." Gin chuckled as both their hands were silently trying to outmatch each other in brute strength.

"You don't strike me as an athletic type Soma-Kun, am I mistaken?" Gin face not showing any form of backing down.

"Oh can't you tell? I'm a couch potato if you personally ask me." Soma shrugged his shoulders as gave a sheepish laugh

Gin was shocked, as his stoic expression began to disappear with that of confusion.

"But your hands are pretty calloused for a young man from such a fluent upbringing. And you what are these scars on your palms, they resembled that of a chef's.-HoHo I see You father was speaking the truth and was not being frivolous as he tends to be." Gin gave a chuckle however as he looked down at Somas hand he noticed it started to tremble, however, Soma's face didn't betray anything that he was becoming weak.

"Excuse me sir, Although I would love to shake hands with you all day I'm afraid I won't be able to, as I'm not using my strength to go against you as you may have begun notice, I'm actually holding back your grip by applying pressure to your acupuncture points." Soma who no longer had a the same facial expression from before as he began to show signs of a struggle.

immediately Gin released the handshake as soma jumped back a little as his began to add pressure to his now cramped up hand.

'What an Interesting Son you have Joichiro, I look forward to what becomes of himself.' Gin thought to himself, as he watch Soma feign pain as he winced from his cramp.

"Has my father arrived here yet Sirs?" Soma who has recovered from his ordeal with Gin asked the two once he notice them look towards his way.

Gin gave a smile while Azami had a scorn across his face.

"Your father is waiting for us inside the kitchen with the Chairman. Let us go, we want to arrive there before your proctor does." Gin motioned inside past the large front doors. Azami walked past the entrance first with Gin and Soma following shortly behind.

They walked down the corridor passing several estate workers, who all momentarily stopped what they were doing to bow towards the three individuals.

As they continued on, Soma was taking in his surroundings as he followed Azami and Gin.

Soma then began to take in what Gin said before they went inside.

"Gin-San, you mentioned something about a proctor?" Soma asks as they stopped in from stainless steel swivel door.

"Oh, that? I think it's best to explain once we are inside." Azami had already walked through and Gin followed after motioning towards Soma to follow behind.

Upon entering, soma was amazed the extravagant kitchen. Upon closer inspection, Soma noticed at the center of the kitchen laid four industrial sized stoves who altogether were about the size of his car. Standing next to them he immediately recognized his father and the elderly Senzaemon. They both were having their own conversation until Senzaemon noticed the company of people they expecting had arrived.

Joichiro looked at his son for a movement only for him to give him the peace sign accompanied by a stupid looking smirk.

Everybody in the kitchen including Senzaemon all developed cold sweat in reaction to Joichiro's attempt to be moe.

Gin recovering from the unsettling sight looked towards Senzaemon who was also recovering from the unexpected greeting Joichiro gave to his son.

"Is she on her way?" Gin asked Senzaemon with a straight face.

"Yes... she should be arriving momentarily, I have high hopes Joichiro."

As Joichiro look back towards him Soma began to feel like something was about to happen. Soma intuition was starting to go off again as he felt like his was mentally being backed against a wall.

"Azami how do you feel about this matter, you know since-" Joichiro looked towards Azami but was stopped by the latter.

" Shut it Saiba! Don't you dare bring that up now." As Azami began to turn red. However, Soma interrupted the two of them.

"Dad! What's going on you never told me what was this day was about. You never did things without letting me in on it!" Soma was starting to panic.

Joichiro walked up to his son and patted his son on the head.

" Calm down, your intuition can work against you sometimes. This benefits us, and it will especially benefit you the most. So please calm down Son." Soma began to relax.

"So tell me what are we doing here?" Soma looked to his dad.

"Well, first I'm firing you from the company for awhile. Second you'll be attending Culinary school while you're in the meantime which is part of the reason why we are here today, for your entrance exam. And of course-"

At that moment, the door swung open to reveal a furious-looking blonde Soma sworn he had seen her from somewhere.

Erina's POV

Erina reached the kitchen door but before she could enter she began to hear voices from the other side. She vaguely recognized her father's, grandfather's and Director Dojima's voices. However she noticed two other voice inside the room, she began to listen in with Hisako right beside her. It sounded like she heard them in mid conversation as what was they said earlier was incoherent. However, she did hear...

"...part of the reason why we are here today, for your entrance exam"

'Your kidding me right! I

Was interrupted, to give some snotty spoiled brat an exam into the academy!?' Erina was furious as she didn't bother to hear what was going to be said next as she barged into the room.

"Listen here! if you think I, of all people, are to be bothered over something-" Erina stopped for a moment as she immediately recognized who she was pointing at.

"You. Your...Your Saiba-San!" Erina squealed from recognizing her childhood idol and crush.

Joichiro flashed a peace sign towards Erina.

"Oh Hello, Erina-chan! Ah, where was I Soma? Ah!" Joichiro pointed towards Erina.

"Of course! the main reason why we are here is for you to meet your fiancée and future in-laws!"

The kitchen was dead

Silent but for only a moment as Both Erina and Soma in replied in unison.

"Wait What?" Erina with a face of confusion

"..wait so does that mean I'm not working as a consultant anymore?" Soma responded completely ignoring what his father just said.

"BE SERIOUS!" Everybody in the room screamed

Geez, I'm joking...Hello, Erina, I'm Yukihira Soma. I guess I'm your fiancé now!"

As Soma walked up to Erina and placed his hands on her shoulders as he gave her a stupid grin.


	3. Chapter 3: Erina And the Tramp

Hello, Everyone! I'm so sorry that I've been MIA for such a long time. I could explain the whole story but I'll give u a TLDR instead.

1)School

2)Cast into Play

3)Play Gets Canceled

4)Writers Block

5)Black Desert Online

So the reason why it took basically, a month and a half for me to actual update the story was due to me not being able to have a clear ending or clean transition into the next chapter. So I ended up with what was basically a never-ending banter between SxE. Which I felt contributed nothing to progressing nowhere, so I had to scrap 6+ pages-(Well actually not really I kept most of it for the next chapter) I felt like cutting the first version of Chapter 3 in half to make it less overwhelming for my beloved readers.

Enjoy now!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Erina and The Tramp**

Erina for a moment was stunned as she looked at the boy in front of her. She looked down to his hands that were casually touching her shoulders. Her facial expression transitioned into a grimace, quickly into a scorn as she slapped the boy's hand from her.

Everyone in the room gasped at the unexpected reaction from the heiresses.

"Erina! Where are your manners? That is not how I raised you to treat our guests." Azami began to berate his daughter.

"I don't know him, father if anything he is the one who is at fault. Last time I checked, random men should not just touch women they just met anywhere they please." Erina said with an icy tone, as she flicked her hair towards Soma.

"Erina-!" Azami began but was interrupted.

"Woo!" Soma whistled and began to Size up Erina.

Erina unfazed continued with her icy façade.

"I heard rumors from my clients but who knew, that they weren't too far off when it came to your personality.-Ms. Nakiri" as Soma paused in a mocking tone.

"Oh? And who are these so-called clients of yours, to actually know me so personally?" Erina said in a similar tone.

Soma shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry I don't even tell the company who my clients are, what makes you think I'll tell someone who isn't even my fiancée about my personal matters?" Soma teased with a cocky grin.

"Humph! Then I guess you don't mind if I press charges for sexual harassment then?" As Erina, no longer with an icy glare; had a similar cocky grin to Soma's

Soma's smug face immediately disappeared.

"You wouldn't dare." Soma's playful voice completely replaced with that stern voice, his grin now a deep frown.

"You think so? I'm sure my lawyers can draw something out, Saiba-Kun." Erina teased half-heartedly.

"Saiba?" Soma gave a puzzled look, however before Soma could say anything else he was interrupted by his dad.

"Oh come on now, let's not be like this. We can settle things without involving lawyers can't we? Besides that was a friendly tap on the shoulders, right everyone?" A nervous Joichiro jumped between the two confrontations the two teenagers were having.

All the men relaxed as the volatile exchanges, were mitigated by the older Yukihira.

"Ahem, first things first you two need to realize that being an A-List, requires maintaining each other's public image. So that means avoid insulting each other every time you lay eyes on each other. And in due time, I'm sure you two will be lovey-dovey in no time!" Joichiro said with a serious voice but only for him to flash another peace sign.

"Saiba-San, this a little unfair don't you think it's pretty obvious that we don't want anything to do with each other...and besides what did you mean by A-List? That would imply both of us having a reputation, and unfortunately, Prince Charming here is far From being an A-List ..." Erina motioned towards Soma.

"Oh wow that kind of hurts my pride a little, here I thought I had a reputable background in the Culinary World. Soma began to pout.

"I'm getting annoyed that you keep getting the impression that this proposed arrangement actually makes sense." Erina began to furrow her brows.

"I mean why wouldn't I, it's not like I'm a nobody or anything that would ruin your image." Soma said with an uninterested tone.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say you, blockhead. Please realize when someone is insulting you, you're basically just proving my point as we continue this meaningless conversation." Erina said with an irritated face.

"Blockhead?!-" Soma once again was interrupted, but this time by the stoic man, Gin.

"If I may be so bold to interrupt you two.," Gin asked with his facial expression staying relatively the same.

"By all means, please do!" Soma shrugged his shoulders with an added tone of sarcasm.

Gin, not showing any physical disgruntlement from the teenager snarky response.

"Miss Nakiri, if I may vouch for Mr. Yukihira reputation, I'm sure you may reconsider your concern regarding his status. But I'm sure you realize who he is by now I assume?" Gin gave a slight smile as he immediately noticed Erina's calm demeanor began to crumble at the mention of Soma's surname.

"Your Soma Yukihira? Weren't you the one who allegedly crashed-mmmph" Erina attempts to recall something she saw on her news feed, but was muffled by a Panicked Stricken Soma.

"No need to dig up past mistakes, right? I mean if you want to talk about each other's publicity misfortunes. If I recall correctly didn't you insult Princess Kate's-hmph!?" immediately Erina muffled Soma's mouth before another word can be said.

Soma anticipating her reaction immediately began to lick Erina's hand that was covering his reaction. In an instant, Erina pulled her hand away from her as she wiped off her saliva covered hand on his blazer. A scorn reappears on her face with disgust.

"You're a pig, you know that?! How are you even my fiancé?" Erina was beginning to get flustered.

Soma gave another smirk upon seeing the blonde's reaction while shrugging his shoulders in response to her question.

"Your guess is as good as mine, I was asked to come here to all my meetings canceled for the whole day without being told what the heck was going on, in fact, they even took me on a 20-minute scenic route on my way here from the gate." Soma frowned as he looked towards the collective of adults.

The adults inside the kitchen remained silent until after a moment, someone began to clear their throat.

"Since you mentioned it Soma-kun, how was it exactly? I hope your detour, at least, peaked your interest on our institution." Senzaemon who was silently observing the two teenagers bicker with one another.

Soma caught off guard for a moment but replied after he was able to collect his thoughts.

"Please forgive me, Headmaster, I was unable to focus on the beauty of your institution due to my uneasiness from all of this. I will make a sincere effort to take in the academy on the way back." Soma lowers his eyes as not to look directly in the Elderly man's hawk-like gaze.

"Now now Soma-Kun please don't hesitate to call me grandpa! You are yet a student nor are we dealing with academy affairs so please be natural with me." Senzaemon walked up to Soma as he patted Soma on the shoulder affectionately.

"I'll try my best than Sir-Grandpa." Soma stammered as he gave a slight bow towards Senzaemon.

"Now that you two are finally starting to get along with one another, we must attend to the second reason why we are here." Gin cleared his throat to grab everyone's attention.

"We are hardly getting along." Erina and Soma glanced at each only for them to respond in unison.

"Looks can be so ever deceiving I suppose..." Azami sighed

Erina gave a glance and was about to protest her disagreement, but before a word left her mouth she was interrupted by an irritated Soma.

"Can we get along with whatever we were doing, I'm starting to get hungry now- which reminds me, when is dinner?" Soma blurted out interrupting Erina and drawing attention to himself once again.

"Oh, that entirely depends on you Soma, since you're the one cooking tonight's course." Joichiro chirped with a large grin plastered on his face.

"I'm assuming this is to prove my worth to my endearing fiancée right?" Soma smiled with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

Senzaemon gave a hearty chuckle at his future Grandson-in-law snarky comment.

"Oh my dear boy, you have a sense of humor that is in desperate need in this household. Oh, I sometimes wish you had the same sense of humor as your cousin Alice Erina, maybe Soma-kun will rub off on you!"

As Senzaemon continued on to laugh to himself as the rest of the kitchen was appalled by his zealous laughter.

Erina's face began to pale, as the idea of **anything** Soma rubbing off on her sent chills down her spine.

Noticing her reaction, Soma caught her attention and gave her a subtle wink. Only for the blonde to respond with a grimace.

Noticing his granddaughter's facial expression.

"Is something wrong Erina?" Senzaemon asked with a concerned look.

Erina facial expression relaxed a little as she turned her attention back to her grandfather.

"Grandfather I understand you are enjoying yourself but, was it necessary for me to come here before he was done with cooking?" Erina asked while trying to avoid directly looking at Soma.

"Oh come on Erina, you despise me being In the same room-" soma began but was interrupted by Gin.

"Soma, as mentioned before is not yet considered a student here at the academy. And as with all students and especially **transfer** students, must be examined before they are admitted into the Academy..-no exceptions are given." Gin replied with his signature stoic demeanor.

"...and you need me to be present... because?" Erina replied as she dragged on her pronunciation.

"To proctor of course!" Joichiro replied almost sounding too enthusiastic about the whole ordeal.

"Arnt you at all curious how well your husband can cook?" Senzaemon replied, this time, his facial expression was fierce with excitement and anticipation.

"Not to be crude and all but...no? besides, don't you think I'll be biased for his transfer?"Erina replied with a deadpan tone.

"Oh how sweet that you would rig my exam for me, just so that we can attend school together. I'm starting to doubt some of those nasty rumors about you now." Soma replied with a large grin planted on his face.

" I didn't say I was going to pass you now did I?Dont get ahead of yourself Yukihira-kun," Erina replied with added venom to her words.

"Whatever you say honeybun, you haven't even tasted my cooking yet, if anything I think it's you who shouldn't be ahead of themselves." Soma replied with another large grin.

Soma began to walk towards the knife cabinet, meanwhile, Erina began her monolog.

"Regardless, I don't even need to taste your food I can already tell it will defile my divine palette-" Erina failing to notice Soma was on the other side of the room she continues her personal monolog.

"Oh really?..." Soma replied with a disinterested tone as he began to browse the knife collection.

Barely noticing that her intended audience response was from the other side of the kitchen, Erina started to turn beet red with anger.

"...what the hell are doing while someone's talking to you!? Honestly how rude can you be?" Erina shouted, sensing a furious aura coming from the other side of the room, Soma turned around from the knife cabinet revealing a Damascus patterned Santoku knife in his hand.

"Grandfather Senzaemon, I hope you don't mind if I use this right?" as Soma flicked the knife into the air while sticking at his arm in the descending path of the spinning knife.

The knife reached its apex from the toss and began to descend with its sharp edge thumbing towards Soma's arm.

Erina and Hisako gasped in horror as the blade's edge reflection began to mimic a sadistic grin as it was bearing down onto Soma's exposed forearm.

"You idiot! Stop before you get hurt!" Erina sprinted towards Soma and swatted his arm away as the knife fell past his arm and clattered onto the ground.

The sound of the knife pang throughout the kitchen as Soma expression was caught in a state of confusion. However before he could even respond, A blur zipped across his peripheral vision as another resounding crash rang echoed almost for an eternity. The afterimage of the slap was still burned into his hand that he was left in a daze.

The adults remained unfazed as they continued to spectate what was beginning to unfold. Soma on the other hand, however, who was caught off guard looked on in disbelief as the imprint from the slap he had just received began to appear on his cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" Soma asked with a puzzled look that mimicked a child being scolded by their mother.

"You reckless buffoon, are you trying to get yourself hurt? Don't you dare pull shit like that in my kitchen, especially in front of grandfather and the others." Erina exclaimed, anger in her tone.

"Geez..shoot a guy for trying to impress someone; besides I was going to catch the knife anyways. You do know that wasn't even my knife to begin with right?" Soma began to pout as he picked up the Santoku and began to check for any chips that the drop may have caused. Sighing in relief as didn't notice any obvious fractures.

"If you even want to come close to Impress me, do it with your cooking...Not with your stupidity...The last thing this institution is another useless braggart." Erina sighed in defeat.

* * *

Alright, guys let me know what you think the next chapter is going to be cooking so look forward to it!

I'll **try** to have it up by this weekend. (See what I did there? :D)

Review/Follow/Fav/3

~RKJ Out!

* * *

 _Preview for Next Ch._

 _"These are...Cottage Fries." With a disappointment evident in her tone._

 _"What's wrong with Cottage fries? I think they fit your description of haute cuisine don't you agree, or would rather have 'French Fries'?" Soma teased with a smug smile._

 _"I would rather have neither of the two, but if you insist..._


	4. Chapter 4 : Read the Mood! Idiot!

Hey, Guys I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much I should have. Tbh I don't really have a good excuse really besides finishing finals. Now that out of the way, so that means more regular updates right RJK? Well not exactly, as some may have noticed I'm pretty inconsistent with working on my story. And to tell you all the truth this particular chapter was sitting in my Google Drive since February ROFL. Anywho Lets move on to the story!

~RJK

* * *

Chapter 4: Read the Mood!-Idiot!

Soma caught off guard from Erina''s response, immediately turned away in an attempt to hide his fully developed blush. Unfortunately, for him, everyone noticed his exaggerated movements and couldn't help themselves from letting out a chuckle or two. However the Honey-Blonde teenager behind him had confused expression until she too noticed the red tinge on creeping on the boy's cheeks. She, in turn, began to develop a tint of flush. Soma upon noticing her reaction he immediately gave a grin.

"Huh.. you look kinda cute when your b-lusdghf!" Soma began in a rather enunciating tone but was quickly silenced by a hand slap shut his mouth before he can finish. In one fell swoop, Erina proceeded to drag him briskly to the other side of the kitchen in front of a metal door.

"Wha arr yaf doing Erna" Soma asked while still being gagged by the Honey-Blonde.

Erina gave a death stare to him as if asking him in to shut up.

"Oh nothing Dear, I just wanted to show you the Walk-In Freezer that's all. Can't cook without ingredients right?" Was the last thing everyone heard from the two as they disappeared into the freezer.

"..." Everybody was appalled for a moment before Joichiro gave a chuckle before he looked back at the Nakiri Executive trio.

"Man, she sure reminds me of Aria don't you guys think?" Joichiro continued on laughing

Azami and Senzaemon caught off guard from the sudden mention of her name however they both gave a heartfelt smile.

Gin nodded his head in agreement as he nonchalantly leans against the metal stove.

"Its almost giving me PTSD from just imagining Erina being so similar to her mother."

Both Azami and Joichiro had chills run down their spine from picturing Erina becoming Aria.

" I hope not.." Azami deadpanned

"For Soma's sake, I rather have her be more like you than Aria.- Soma-Kun Ganbatte!" Joichiro clenched his fist while pumping it in the air.

-Freezer

"You look like you never seen a walk-In Freezer before? I'm starting to doubt who you say you are.." Erina teased as she walked beside him.

Soma who was amazed at the scale of the freezer that he failed to even notice, the Honey-Blonde approach let alone talking. Erina noticing that the red-head completely disregarded that she was even there began to grow irritated and gave him playful smack behind his head.

"Hey snap out of it! Geez...at least pay attention when someone is trying to have a normal conversation with you!" Erina pouted and whipped her hair as she walked past the teen headed towards the Meat-Section in the freezer. Soma who snapped out from his daze noticed, a flurry of blonde hair whipping across his face as Erina walked passed him.

"mhph!-Hey! You sure are rude Erina-Sama!" Soma teased as he followed behind her.

"Hmmph! Speak for yourself..." As Erina flared her nose, while glancing back to him.

" I forgot to ask them but since you're here, doesn't hurt to ask you in their stead. What did you feel like eating tonight anyways?" Soma asked nonchalantly as he began to inspect a tenderloin.

"Hmm? Why are you asking me? Make whatever you want.." Erina furrowed her brows towards the other teen.

"No reason I thought since I'll be cooking to impress you, it doesn't hurt to ask what you are feeling for...Oh, pastry dough!.." Soma continued as the two continued to walk into the creamery section.

Erina began to observe Soma stride from one side of the freezer to the other. From a glance, she could tell that he was deep thought as he would occasionally mumble incoherently to himself as he glances through all the shelves within the freezer.

"If I may Yukihira-Kun, what you are planning on making exactly?" Erina clearing her throat to catch the redhead's attention.

"My apologies Erina-Sama, I tend to zone out when I think about incorporating particular ingredients for my meal...you can say I like to analyze their flavor profiles before I think about even incorporating them..." as he continued on to contemplate incorporating either of the two truffles.

"You sound more like a chef than a Consultant Yukihira-Kun. And stop calling me Erina-Sama, I cringe every time I hear you say it. Especially if you don't even mean it. " Erina replied as she leaned her shoulders against the freezer wall with furrowed brows.

"Oh, I'm just adding flavor to our colorful exchanges. I'll stop if it irks you that much my lady." Soma chuckled as he moved on from the truffles to select cuts of Wagyu.

"Oh by the way you think I could use that puff pastry?" Soma asked as he checkouts the marbling on the tenderloin. Erina remained silent and began to turn around and leave the freezer.

"Like grandfather said to use whatever you like, but do please keep in mind that whatever you are planning on making if you are planning on using the Wagyu and truffles please keep in mind how annoying it is to obtain and to regularly stock," Erina said nonchalantly as she walked out towards the exit.

Soma glanced back towards the freezer entrance and couldn't help but stick out his tongue in her direction. "What a bitch..." He sighed.

15 minutes later.

Soma had just finished gathering his ingredients as the adults we're patiently socializing amongst each other until they noticed Soma had returned.

Erina and Hisako, however, were nowhere in sight, not that Soma particularly cared where his Fiancée and her aid were.

"Soma-Kun I see that you have taken advantage of what we have available..interesting ingredients you have here. The idea of a Wagyu-Beef Wellington is promising, I look forward to what you are planning to do with that Perigord as well." Senzaemon who had a smile on his face from recognizing the ingredients.

"I only hope that it will meet your expectations" Soma gave a bow as he began to do his prep work.

"We would hope so too, you better not have inherited your father's ridiculous tendencies of intentionally making horrendous dishes." Gin, Azami, and Senzaemon thought to themselves as they watched Soma prepping himself.

He began to walk towards where he had placed down his blazer and reached inside his breast pocket and withdrew a pure white linen cloth.

He proceeded to roll up his sleeves while he tied the cloth around his forehead.

"Please look after me..." Soma muttered under his breath; without skipping a beat he tossed up his knife as he stuck out his forearm directly above the cutting board. Soma's face gave a deadpan expression as the knife reached its apex once again and began to cascade down towards his arm. The adults with the exception of Joichiro were baffled this time at the emotionless expression the teenager had on his face. As the knife began was nearing his arm Erina with Hisako closely behind walked into seeing the knife directly above his arm.

"what the hell how stubborn-!"

"Erina-Chan don't worry about Soma, he understands fully what he is risking when he does this. He does it every time when he is seriously cooking, so just observe him." Joichiro interrupted Erina who was about to intervene until she paused in her tracks when the knife a few centimeters from Impaling His arm.

*thud*

Was the sound of the knife nailing itself into the cutting board as its edge was merely a centimeter from Soma's arm.

Soma's eyes began to regain their youthful expression, he gave a subtle smile as he whispered under his breath.

"Mom, Please Look after me..." With a quick stride, Soma started to cook.

Yukihira Soma's Last Minute Dish To Impress # 24: Winter's Embrace : Beef Wellington

Soma began to slice the Wagyu into fillets, the knife cut through the marbled meat with little to no resistance. Soon enough he had already finished prepped seven equal fillets.

'Seven Fillets are done, time to sear them.'As Soma kept a mental track on what he needed to do next as he worked on the filets.

He began to set them on a griddle iron on each side for about half a minute on each side. Between each side, he began to prep his next component for the dish. With all fillets seared, He set them aside to allow them to trap the remaining juices in order to further enhance the Umai and to promote equal cooking throughout the fillet while it baked.

'So what was I going to use these for again?' He stared blankly at the pair of truffles. 'Oh, that's right! The filling!' Soma jumped suddenly from his epiphany.

For the dish, he plans to incorporate both varieties of truffle. As Both black and white truffles offer their very own distinctive flavor profiles to their respective dishes. Black 'Perigord' truffles offer an earthy and gradually flavor and aroma that resembles that of rich chocolate, perfect for accompanying savory dishes such as Soma's Beef Wellingtons. So he will be incorporating Black Truffles infused with foie gras forming a pate for the inner coating for the fillets.

With delicate hands, Soma began to slice the Perigord paper-thin shavings as he began to fold them into his Foie gras. Soma began to envelop the fillets with foie gras mixture and then firmly wrapped them in duck bacon and finished them as he molded and sealed the fillets in puff pastry dough. He began to preheat the oven as he laid the Beef Wellingtons onto a baking sheet and proceeded to add a thin coating of egg wash.

With the final Wellington finished, his preheated oven was at stable cooking temperature. He evenly separated them on a single baking sheet as he laid them on the oven rack and closed the conventional oven as he set the timer for respectively.

Soma gave a sigh of relief as he glanced at his smart watch.

"Done...they should be ready in 20 minutes or so." Soma said as he looked towards Erina who had joined the adults around the large steel work bench who were all quietly observing him while he was cooking.

"Will you be just serving us those Wellingtons?" Erina asked with a bored expression on her face.

He gave a smirk as he eyes caught onto something from the other side of the counter.

"I guess I'll serve them with something on the side." Soma gave another cocky grin.

Signs of Erina's annoyance were beginning to reappear. She walked up to the opposite end of the Prep counter as she hammered her fist down that everyone except for Gin and Senzaemon were startled from the Strawberry Blonde display of bravado.

"Don't tell me you were just planning on serving one thing Soma!?"

The redhead recomposed himself from being startled; however immediately after that, he gave another sheepish smile in return. This further infuriated the Blonde.

"Maybe...hehe," Soma said with a hop to his step as he walked to boxes stacked on top of each other waiting to be stocked in the walk-in fridge.

He peered inside and immediately rebounded with excitement.

"Perfect this is exactly what I needed." He voiced out loud.

Soma carried the box to his countertop and began to walk to the other side of the kitchen whistling as he looked through all the appliances. Everyone was stuck with anticipation and curiosity for the contents of the box, and at what the redhead was planning on using it for. Growing impatient from the lack of response from the redhead teen Erina went around the counter and opened the box and her expression became that of confusion.

"Cauliflower?-" Erina's voice cracked from her unexpected discovery.

Soma who was still looking through the appliances, and briefly looked towards her direction before he continued his search.

"Hmm?..Oh-Yep! It's going to be my main component for my side."

Before she could say anything else she was interrupted by Soma cry of excitement once again.

"Oh wow, I never have seen such a slimline Sous Vide tool before. This is exactly what I needed as he picked a sieve and metal scraper from a nearby rack."

"I see, so that's what he's going to make." Gin said with a slight tone of amusement.

Everyone else immediately caught on, and all gave a smile of astonishment.

Erina facial expression remained neutral as she looked on to see him prepare the Sous Vide tool in a heavy bottomed pot.

"A Cauliflower Puree." The blonde said with a neutral tone but her facial expression changed to that of curiosity.

The redhead gave her another smile.

"I guess but I added in a twist, I'm curious on how this will turn out." he Laughed.

Without waiting for a response, Soma proceeded to cut up the cauliflower and stuffed them into the plastic bag, he placed a block of butter and remainder of the unused Foie Gras inside the bag as well. He vacuumed sealed the bag and gradually placed the package into the Sous Vide water pot.

"Everything is set and cooking after plating it should take 20 minutes or so."

"Ganbatte Soma! Very innovative there kiddo." Joichiro said with a large grin on his face.

"Very promising Soma-Kun, I was expecting the butter but didn't expect the Foie Gras to be incorporated as well." Gin approached standing on the side of his old friend.

Azami and Senzaemon both shared a smile as stood on each side of Erina.

"Well Erina, what do you think of Soma-Kun?" Azami motioned towards the redhead teen.

Erina caught off guard as if she was caught up in her thoughts. The blonde recovered herself and glanced over to see what the mentioned latter was doing and noticed he was already cleaning up his cooking area and was setting up to plate his course. As if to challenge the redhead, she made it so that it was within earshot of everyone inside the room.

"He seems Capable of handling himself, the next issue is if it is refined enough for the academy let alone to worthy of enough of eating is another story." She said with an added icy tone.

Soma looked up to her but this time with no cocky or silly smile, instead his expression gave back to the blonde sent a chill down her spine. He began to approach in front of her.

An Ominous smirk appeared on his face.

"I wouldn't serve anything less to my queen." Soma said his normal goofy expression.

Erina recovered immediately and returned with a feigned smile.

"I hope so or you'll never work in the food industry again my beloved Soma-Kun," Erina said as the pair exchanged eye smiles with each other as the room filled with their contempt for each other.

"Oh gosh, don't they have such cute Eye Smiles!" Joichiro chirped.

The other adults all developed cold sweat. 'Read the Mood idiot'

* * *

Again another small chapter, I cry inside each time I see the word count compared to my first chapter T_T.

Maybe Ch.5 will be longer since I don't plan on having a cooking scene in that one. Primary reason why this was on the shelf for so long. That cooking scene went through like 3 different changes until I was like *F It do it Live!

Anywho, I hope you liked this chapter. Please drop a review, It encourages/reminds me to work on the next chapter.

P.S I'm not Italian hehe xD, I'm actually very Asian.

~RKJ Over and Out!


	5. Chapter 5 : Forgotten Memories

Honestly, this chapter Kicked my butt for the past few months. I was contemplating on how to start it off from my terrible cliffhanger back in chapter four. I ended up having like 3 different versions of the chapter just because I didn't like it. Hope you guys enjoy Leave a like n review. (Since those what motivated me to finish and drag this chapter out of development hell)

* * *

The two teenagers continued on giving each other their respective glares. One which was more lax and lighthearted, while the other were flinging death darts. The room was filled with suspense as the adults were cautiously standing by to see what would happen next. The honey blonde's expression was the first to relax while the other teen expression followed suit. She did a pivot while flipping her hair and proceeded back to where she stood few moments ago. She leaned against the counter and crossed her arms.

"You're too carefree, our personalities don't match at all..."

Erina gave a concerned expression towards Soma before she affixed her gaze towards the digital clock. "You should be done soon, start plating I'm sure everybody in this room has better things to do than sit here and watch us bicker at each other." Soma nonchalant expression remained as he shrugged his shoulders and continued where he left off.

As the redhead teen was busy away, the adults were quietly having a discussion within earshot of Erina. Senzaemon and Azami were silent as they spectated. Joichiro walked up to the two, Senzaemon took a glance at his old student as he trying hard to contain a chuckle. Caught off guard everyone except for Soma had their attention on the elder Nakiri.

"He shares a lot of your qualities, Saiba. For the safety of student body, I hope only the good ones." He gave another chuckle at the maroon hair man. While Gin and Azami both began to pale both fighting the PTSD that they were given during their early years.

{Jun's' not going to be happy once she finds out who Soma's father is...} both grimaced at the thought. Erina curious at the two reaction and invited herself into their conversation.

"What's wrong tou-san, Gin-Sama?" Erina showing concern to their current state.

"Geez you two need to lighten up, my experiments weren't too bad! Besides I expect your reaction from Jun-Chan not you two." Joichiro gave a light back smack to the two.

"What exactly are referring to Saiba-San?"

"Please Erina-Chan again Joichiro is fine. And don't mind those two they are just having relapses from my cooking."

Erina gave a puzzled look at the older redhead. "I'm sorry Joichiro-San but I'm afraid I misheard you. Did you say relapses from your cooking? If I may, how is that possible?"

Before he can say anything Senzaemon, instead of a chuckle was having a laughing fit. "Hoh- Excuse me..My dear you have only witnessed 1/3 of his cooking. There is a reason why he was nicknamed 'Asura' my dear." Senzaemon continued to laugh for a few moments as his expression changed to that of concern. Joichiro who gave a sheepish smile. "Joichiro...Tell the boy didn't inherit that from you as well?" Azami and Gin both looked at each other in fear. Joichiro again sheepishly patting the back of his head.

"ITs acute but he does share a particular habit of mine. Although I've noticed it to be only active when he's' anxious and during the late night."

Erina still with a puzzled expression focus was not solely on the red head teen who during the banter was almost finish.

Noticing her confusion Joichiro cleared his throat to grab everyone's attention.

"Soma is very passionate when it comes to cooking and surprisingly he didn't get that from me. It was actually his mother who had introduced him into cooking at an early age, of course I was against it since I didn't want him to follow the same path I did and force him into something he might regret later on in his life. Of course we expected it to be just a stage in his life and that it would bore him as he got older, however that wasn't the case as it was became evident that he had possessed an aptitude to cooking much similar to yours. In your case, you have the ability to deconstruct a dish just from a small sample, while he is able replicate dishes just from seeing them prepared once."

"That sounds ridiculous." Erina gave a shocked expression. Everyone looked at her with disbelief. {You have no right to talk!}

"I agree, He's able to replicate a recipe from being shown once? Outrageous Joichiro." Azami voiced his disbelief with his daughter.

"Of course where he truly excels is in his ability to incorporate the techniques he had learned collectively in designing and composing a new variant of dish. There are some repercussions however..." Joichiro trailed off as the other group of men just felt a jolt ran down their spine.

"Is it that bad?" she asked with a concern face as she gazed over the older men.

"If you eat it? Most likely, yes. Indeed, it is very bad. If I recall he made something for his middle school end of the year potluck few years back. Needless to say few kids had to get their stomach pumped. Just don't eat anything he gives if he asks you to try it. He is quite a sadist truthfully speaking when he sees people gut wrench." Joichiro gave a reassuring nod.

"How are you so proud that you son is following your footsteps in defiling the culinary arts!?" Azami who was slowly regaining his composure.

"Easy…I never cared for it." Joichiro teased. This infuriated Azami as he was about to retort.

"Besides, Like I said. He does his profile crafting during his spare time, just heed my warnings. As long as you don't eat anything he offers during the middle of night. You'll be fine."

Erina already had doubts the red head teen, and what she was told only made what she feared worse.

Senzaemon began to laugh to himself and began stroking his beard. "So that's what he takes from you? What an interesting child."

Gin who was already recovering from his episode, had heard something very interesting that kept him to his thoughts. "Joichiro I looked into your family's portfolio. It's unfortunate that she passed away when he was still at an early age.

Joichiro normal lax expression was momentarily replaced to that of sadness but was quickly returned to his normal carefree expression.

"It had affected Soma the most…she was the driving force behind him. But, her passing made Soma passionate more than ever".

[Soma's POV]

Soma looked over to where the others were talking as he took out his plates from the oven. He proceeded to take out the Wellingtons from the oven and placed them onto a cooling rack. [These are done time to check the puree.]

He moved over to the sous vide bath and withdrew the contents of the bag. The cauliflower was successfully infused with the now rendered Foie Gras. He dumped the contents into a fine sieve and separated the excess rendering as he began to strain it revealing an Amber colored purée. He gave a brief pause as he mentally constructed his entrée, suddenly he dashed to other side of the pantry and came back with a mason jar filled with a crimson colored jelly.

"All the components are ready I'm going to start plating now!" Directing it to no one in particular, he began delicately placing each of the savory pastries in their own plate. After that he took a quenelle spoon and gave each dish a signature dollop of the purée. As a finisher he took a spread knife and smeared the Crimson jelly adjacent to the quenelle. He repeated the process until all the dishes were atop of the counter. [Okay somethings missing…Oh!] He ran back to the pantry a withdrew a bottle of Cognac. As everyone began approaching the counter he began constructing a roux. He began to incorporating the excess rendering with the sauce pan he used to sear the tenderloins. He deglazed the pan with some cognac. As he waited for the alcohol content to reduce down he couldn't help but notice a particular honey blonde's expression. He gave a smirk as he drizzled on the reduced sauce over the quenelle.

Erina was awestruck after his final plate was completed. She wasn't expecting a fully completed entree considering the little amount time he took to plan out. In fact throughout the whole entire session he showed very little down time as he his dish progressed it seem like he was incorporating new ideas into his dish as it went along.

"This looks promising Soma-kun would you care to name what you have prepared for us?" Senzaemon as his eagerness to devour the dish in front of him was evident as he eyed the Wellington.

The red haired teen who was caught off guard since he stealing a glance at the honey blonde.

"Oh...um this is a Wagyu Beef Wellington accompanied by a Foie Gras infused cauliflower purée drizzled with reduced cognac infused gravy with a side of lingonberry Chutney..at least I think it's lingonberry?" Soma replied in earnest.

"Thanks for the meal" As everyone picked up their knife began to eat.

Without skipping a beat everyone began delved their knives into the Wellingtons crust immediately an aroma bursted from the pastry. The subtle notes nutty and buttery aroma from the truffle pate and puff shell wafted through the air. They continued to cut down but notice that their knife had already cut through, the Wagyu tenderloin and duck bacon mimicked a hot knife through butter as they offered little resistance. The Wagyu immediately began to glisten from the juices of the bacon. At the center of the plate the juices from the Wellington and the Puree began to blend into the chutney.

"I recommend taking the first bite with a little bit of everything."

In unison they all took a generous bite. Within seconds they were thrown into their own foodgasm.

[Erina's Foodgasm]

The moment she took, an explosion of flavors began to overwhelm her. She was immediately pulled into a dream. In a daze she was drawn to the center where a younger version of herself was with a women holding her hand. The younger Erina was estatic. "Mommy Mommy! Wheres are we?" The back drop changed to a flower meadow. "Were in Sweden Dear." The Backdrop changed where the silhouettes of the mother and daughter are atop a hill overlooking a vineyard country side. "Where are we now? mommy" The young girl asked. "Were in France still dear." The backdrop changes again to reveal Sakura blossoms but this time the older women is no longer present. The little girl began to cry, Erina who was in the background began to run towards her younger self. But as she continued to get closer her younger version began to fade out finally she reached where her younger self was standing.

"Okaasan? Okaasan!" Erina screamed out as she started to cry. "Tousan..Wheres mommy?" she whispered softly as she continued to cry. But suddenly a pair of arms embraced her from behind and pulled her out of her trance.

"Its alright dear..I'm here. Everything's going to be okay." Erina taking a moment to readjust to her surroundings as she was no longer in the void but back into the kitchen. Her father was giving her an embrace. He was also crying as she felt his tears soaking through her blouse.

She looked towards Soma who had a serious face on. He walked up to his side of the counter and looked down at her plate.

"You didn't eat it with a little bit of everything." As he gave her a frown.

* * *

That went down pretty fast? idk how I felt about this ending let me get some feed back as Im experimenting on how far I can push to write a drama/heartfelt scene.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

~RKJ outZA!


	6. Chapter 6 : Marbled Skid Marks

**Hey y'all miss? I kid I kid! For those who noticed my recent activity with the addition of an entirely new story from an entirely different universe I just want to let you know...I had my reasons...Anywho...I apologize for the 2 year mia... I really dont have a justifiable excuse. By now I hope that my dear Readers know that I'm a very spontaneous writer/individual.**

Her eyes mirrored his, the silence between the two continued on to be what felt like hours before it was broken from an escaped sigh from the honey-blonde.

"That won't be necessary." Erina turned her focus from the teen in front of her to the adults who had formed a half circle around the pair.

"Seeing how everyone's reaction seems to betray their intentions, the outcome of your admittance into the academy seems to be guaranteed regardless of my vote is for or against it."

"Oh! Does that mean I pas-"

"Don't let it get it to your head, there are countless riff rafts ranging from diner cooks to busboys who manage to pass the entrance exam. Though they won't make it very far I can guarantee you that." She flipped her hair as she began to walk towards the door.

"Did she just grouped me together with a busboy?" As he stood in a daze watching her leave.

"Come Hisoka, I have an appointment after this-" Before she can finish what she was saying the kitchen door slammed open near missing her.

"Hey! Watch it!" She screamed

A pair of cyan blue eyes appeared from outside.

"Oh sorry, I was told the Chairman was in the Kitchen...But this place has 4 different kitchens.."

"Satoshi-san?"

"Oh Nakiri-San, I heard a rumor about a special administration is that him?" He asked as he pointed at the spaced-out teenager.

"Oh is it over already? Looks like he's taking it pretty hard what did you say to him?" he continued.

"What are you talking about? Oh he's a scatterbrain doesn't mind him or better yet avoid conversing with him he'll drive you insane." She said as she glanced back to the Soma.

"Now that's rare of you..." Satoshi said as he walked up to the counter top.

Erina gave him a puzzled look.

"Nobody's crying..." she deadpanned as he continued on.

"No broken dishes or people wearing their prepared food?"

"Satoshi-san...What are you implying?" Her anger was clearing rising from the upperclassman inquisition. He replied with a sigh as he reached the countertop and looked at the plated food. A grin slowly appeared as he spooned a morsel of the dish in front of him.

"I see this is a very rich dish, overpowering in fact..."

"What an interesting fellow we have here...this year's freshmen are weird indeed..." he said as he walked up to the crimson haired teen who has now recovered from his stupor. And reached out his hand towards the teen. Soma looked up and saw the new visitor and regained his composure.

"What's up, Yukihira Soma pleasure to meet you!" he saw the older teen's hand and gave him a firm handshake.

"Yukihira? Any relation to Yukihira International?"

"The very one! I'm glad to know that our firm has reached your ears...um whoever you are?"

"Very interesting indeed...Oh, I apologize my name is Satoshi Isshiki I'm the Polar Star Resident Assistant."

"Hes also the 7th seat in the Student Council." Gin said as he quietly ate stopping at random intervals as if in deep thought.

"Ah..Yes that almost slipped my mind." Isshiki sheepishly smiled as he leaned against the countertop.

"Anyways..If I'm not mistaken Etsuya-san is also an employee of Yukihira International?" He continued on.

"I suppose if I recall, since last year he's moved on to more freelance work since a majority of our clientele are overseas. In fact I was the one who took over his previous clients after he started attending Totsuki." Soma said as he started to clean up his workstation.

"Took over? Strange not only do you possess a Tyrannical cooking style that overpowers anybody who eats your dishes, in addition, you are able to handle Etsuya overseas portfolio some who I am quite familiar with...what is the Divine Advocate doing here seeking admittance at our humble academy?" Isshiki pondered out loud.

"Gosh that name sounds so cheesy, God's Tongue sounds way more ominous and cool..." Soma groaned as he walks around the counter drying up his hands with his bandana.

"But you said you liked it..." Jochiro said as he faked a pout.

"Today has been too crazy...Hisoka please cancel all my appointments today. Tou-san, Chairman, Gin-dono if I may be excused. I apologize Saib- Joichiro-san please forgive my rudeness." Without another word she briskly walked out.

"Erina! Sto-" Azami was about to run off before he was stopped by his father in law who quietly shook his head in disapproval.

"Please Excuse us...Lady Erina Please wait for me!" Hisoka quickly gave a bow and hastily followed after the strawberry blonde.

"She has a lot to take into today Azami, give her some space." Jochiro sighed as he walked up his son who confused what had happened.

"Eh? Was it something I said?"

"No but I think on that note we should get going we have somethings to discuss before things go underway," Joichiro said as he looked towards the other men in the room.

The three men after an exchange of glances in return gave a nod.

"Please excuse Erina she is very headstrong, it also is to note that your pseudonym has been a subject of interest of lately. I'll let the front know your on your way and they'll bring around the estate car to take you back down the summit." Azami held his head in his hand as he gave an exhausted sigh.

"I look forward to what you bring to the academy as well as the future Soma-kun, until then we shall meet at a later time I suppose. And Joichiro your not running off anymore since we have a hostage now!" Senzaimon left with a bellowing laugh that could be heard as he went down the hallway.

"It was a pleasure to meet you again Soma-Kun ill see you at another date, the same goes to you Joichiro." Gin said as he too excited moments later after shaking hands with the father and son duo.

5 minutes later...

 _ **Estate Foyer**_

Soma and Joichiro arrived at the foyer of the estate but as they were about to leave they were greeted by a familiar honey-blonde out of her chef attire and in more 'casual' blouse and cardigan who paused halfway down the grand stairways upon seeing the duo. She immediately blushed from embarrassment but regained her composure.

"Your leaving? I apologize for my behaviour it was rude of me."

"Don't worry about Erina-chan, I understand how your feeling so don't worry too much about it! Right Soma?" Joichiro elbowed the teen next to him who was in daze.

"Huh...oh yeah..no worries!" he chirped as he nervously scratched his head.

"ah..Thank you...Please drive safe Joichiro-San..Yuki- Soma-kun..." She briskly said with a tinge of red flush on her cheeks as quickly descended the stairs and disappeared around the corner. But a yelp could be heard shortly after when a hushed voice could be heard followed by a bellowing scream.

"Ah Lady Erina excuse me hav-"

"MOVE IT BERNARD"

From around the corner, the chauffeur appeared with a bewildered expression.

"Ah, there you are Joichrio-dono and Yukihira-dono. I've been tasked with taking you back down?" as he went to grab the estate car fob from the stand.

They quietly nodded and followed Bernard outside.

Twenty Minutes later...

 _ **Inside the car**_

"Sooo...that was an interesting surprise that you've set for me..." Soma blurted out after some time had passed. After a brief pause the car erupted from laughter from the two scaring Bernard who was enjoying the quiet.

"Indeed it was, what did you think of Erina?"

"She's stuck up."

An awkward cough could be heard in the front of the car.

"Please understand Young Master, Lady Erina could be an introvert with a lack of a better world. But she does mean well." Bernard said as he made the final turn down the hill and arriving to the front gate.

"We have arrived Sirs, on behalf of the Nakiri Estate, we thank you for coming on such short notice," Bernard said right before two gate sentries arrived and opened their door and gave a short bow.

"Thanks, Bernard you've been awesome!" Soma chirped as he jumped out of his door.

As the duo walked up to Soma's car a blacked out sedan pulled up to them. The door opened and a familiar violet haired teen exited the car. The chauffeur who had since left to the trunk of the car and appeared with two large suitcases.

"Ah just in time, good timing Megumi-chan!" Joichiro jeered as he snatched the fob key from Soma's hand.

"Woah dad what are you doing?" Soma who was still wondering what his dad secretary was doing with two suitcases when he noticed that his dad was already starting his car.

"What?! I cant hear you! You know this is why I told you this was a bad purchase!"

"What are you saying?"

"You're going to be living at totsuki anyways so you won't need this, and besides they have a strict noise code anyways! Megumi is going to be your assistant and your point of contact with me when you need me!" And before Soma could even decipher what he was saying Joichiro and the sedan chauffeur sped of leaving behind large skid marks on the pristine marble street entrance.

Bernard who had just parked the estate car came running back with the two sentries were greeted by the sight of two teens and the destructive aftermath of the previous scene with a look of disbelief.

"Oh, they're going to kill me..." Bernard groaned out loud while facepalming.

So leaving it on that note ill see yall in 2020. ~RKJ  
P.S jk 2019 the latest i promise...maybe...

P.S.S to my fellow Vietnamese and Chinese bros and sistas Happy New Year!


End file.
